


Septicpie at boarding school

by SpilledMilk06



Category: septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Does anyone actually know how to use tags properly???, M/M, Mark may be a jerk in this but it's only for the sake of the story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledMilk06/pseuds/SpilledMilk06
Summary: Set in a boarding school because I wanted it to be set in college but college classes are fricken confusing, so get over it. I'm going to try to actually update this one semi-regularly and not forget about it like my other ones. Sean is going to an all-male boarding school and leaving home for the first time. He is roommates with a guy a year older than him named Mark. Stuff happens ya know? Yeeeee





	1. Chapter 1

Jack looks out of the window of the cab as it drives through the massive gates of his prison for the next three years, His parents hadn't even bothered to see him off to the airport as he left his home for at least nine months. He frowns and shakes his head lightly trying to get himself to stop thinking of their faces when they came to pick him up from school last year when a senior from his gym class decided that Jack would look better with more purple than white covering his skin. All they said to him was, "You could have walked home.". It was then that Jack truely knew that his parents didn't care.

During the summer Jack's parents decided that he would be going to boarding school in Brighton. They said it was so he could "start over" and make some friends but he knew it was really because they didn't want him anymore and boarding school was the best option for them because visits were optional. Honestly, Jack could care less because he never really held a place in Ireland- unless you count that one kid everyone likes to beat up because he's small and worthless to them. He doesn't expect much from this boarding school either, he's sure he'll get beat up anywhere he goes. 

The cab comes to a stop in front of a typical dorm building, other than the fact that it looks super old. Jack steps out of the cab after he pays the driver and grabs his bags out of the trunk. "Th-thank you" he says quietly even though he knows the driver didn't hear him. 

Jack walks up to the building and checks in at the desk where a middle-aged lady gives him his room key and number, room 305. He presses the button for floor 3 but the elevator stops at floor 2 and opens, revealing a two boys. Both are tall, well, taller than Jack; and are talking about something random. One of them has red hair and is about 6'1 (yes, I know I'm exaggerating their heights. It's on purpose, just deal with it) and the other has blonde hair and is about 5'10. As they walk into the elevator the blonde one looks at Jack and smiles then nods kindly. Jack jumps a little at the sudden interaction but smiles sheepishly back.  
The red haired guy doesn't acknowledge Jack with a nod or anything but he doesn't give off a vicious aura either. Both of the guys get back to talking to each other about some project, they don't seem to be good friends but they seem to know each other well.  
The elevator stops and the door opens. All three of them step out of the elevator and the two boys walk down the hallway and go into a dorm. Jack looks at the number written on the paper and looks to the left then the right. The room to his left is labeled "301", and the room on his right is labeled "310", so he walks towards the end of the hallway and looks at the end door on the left. "305", he says. Suddenly his eyes widen, "That's the room those guys are in!" He says to himself nervously. "Don't make yourself look like an idiot, you should probably knock first." He whispers. 

Jack knocks on the door gently and shortly after the door opens to reveal the red-haired guy. "Who are you?" He asks, seemingly confused. "U-um I, I'm a new student a-and this is my dorm room?" Jack says. Suddenly the guy's face lights up and he smiles kindly. "Oh cool! I'm Mark, I forgot you were coming today so it may be a bit messy." He says. He steps out of the doorway and Jack steps into the main room area, the dorms at the school are more like hotel rooms: two small rooms on one side of the room, a couch and tv in the middle with a door leading to the bathroom and a small kitchen. Mark wasn't lying when he said it'd be messy, the floor is littered with clothing and wrappers and the coffee table in the living room area has beer and soda cans (hello under aged drinking, don't mind that) all over it. 

Jack looks up from looking around at the cluttered mess on the floor and sees the blonde haired guy in the kitchen wiping the counters. "Oh, that's Felix. He's my partner for a project we're doing in a class. He insisted that he cleaned up before we start the project for some reason." Mark says. Felix looks up from his cleaning and makes eye contact with Jack. "At least someone remembered that your roommate was coming!" Felix says glaring at Mark. Felix then brings his attention to Jack who is itching his arm nervously. "Oh yeah, your room! I already cleaned it and replaced the sheets so you can go ahead and unpack, yours is the one that doesn't have a crack running through it." Felix says kindly. "Thanks" Jack says returning his smile. "Well, if you need us we'll be sitting on that couch for a while..." Mark says pausing and looking at Jack. "O-oh, my name's Sean but you can call me Jack." He says. "Nice to meet you Jack!" Felix and Mark say oddly in sync. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jack says feeling oddly warm inside.


	2. *random name*

As Jack unpacks his bags he carefully pulls out a small box that was supposed to hold a ring and tucks it between his matress and his headboard. Since the school has uniforms he only really needed to pack a few of his sweatshirts and some pants. Jack doesn’t really like to wear T-shirts so he only brought a few. Jack looks around the room and checks to make sure nothing suspicious is showing, he nervously scratches his arm. Looking at the clock it’s barely seven but the sun has already set and his room is dimly lit by the lamp on his desk. ‘I could probably do it’ he thinks. “No” he mumbles to himself. Jack lays on the bed glancing at his phone which is playing a random video. He nods off slowly facing the wall. 

*knock knock* “hey dude?”, *knock knock* “Jack?” Jack gets up groggily and walks to the door. “Yeah?” He asks still confused. “Umm, sorry for waking you but I wanted to know if you maybe wanted some food?” The guy named Felix asks in a Swedish accent. “Ah sorry, I’m not really hungry but thanks for asking” Jack says looking at the floor. “Ah okay” Felix says looking slightly disheartened. “Maybe next time” Jack throws in before closing his door and laying back down. Jack smiles slightly, no shoving has happened so far and my roommate and his friend are both kind. This is actually getting along better than I had thought it would. Jack settles back into his light sleep as Mark and Felix discussed their project in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment and I was half-awake while writing it so don't judge me too harshly. I made Jack super quiet which is like; the complete opposite of how he really is but once he starts making friends I'll probably make him more like himself and stuff. So, yeah. If I don't update fast enough or something then just add a message and say something along the lines of, "Stop being a procrastinating bitch, I know you've been thinking of making another chapter and you said you'd try to update semi-regularly! You lying bitch.", and I will start again. I need the forceful push of someone to keep me on track or else I may never even update again. And then I will suck worse than I already do. XD Thank you for reading!!!!! :)


End file.
